Saving the White Tiger
by GGIsTwilightCrazy
Summary: Sophie Kiyomizu…that's my name… but I'm better known as the White Tiger. I'm a Medical Ninja from the Hidden Leafs Village. Actually I'm the head Medical Ninja for the Village. Well I can talk about that later. This story is my story of how I learned to open my heart and let people in all because of one boy. Kakashi/Oc *I suck at summarys*
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm GGIsTwilightCrazy this is my 1st Naruto fanfic and I'm super excited about it! It's supost to be a Kakashi/ OC thing I really think Kakashi is cute and I'm kinda in love with him. If you guys have any ideas on what should happen I would love to hear them. So anyway hope you like it.

Summery:Sophie Kiyomizu…that's my name… but I'm better known as the White Tiger. I'm a Medical Ninja from the Hidden Leafs Village. Actually I'm the head Medical Ninja for the Village. Well I can talk about that later. This story is my story of how I learned to open my heart and let people in all because of one boy

* * *

Chapter 1

I was walking back to my apartment after a _long_ day at work. It had started off slow at the hospital but it had sped up through out the day. Three teams had returned from there missions barley hanging on to life mumbling about giant snake and things like that. I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off taking care of the teams and trying to find people who would work over time without pay to be meds for the Chunin Exams. A few other medical ninjas and I would be satiation out side the 2nd exam. Just for protocol though nothing really big ever happens but it's better to be safe then sorry. I was exhausted I couldn't wait to get home "Oh well I'm almost there," I thought to myself. I turned a corner and ran into a blonde haired boy in an orange jumpsuit.

"Oh sorry Miss," he said looking up at me.

"It's alright," I smiled I noticed his hidden leaf head band.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but notice your band. Are you a Genin or a Chunin?" I asked pointing at his head. He gave me a cheese grin and said

"A genin I just got my head band a couple months ago but I'll be participating in the Chunin Exams tomorrow,"

"Wow that's pretty early don't you think," I said

"Na," he said "Are you a ninja too?" he asked

"Yes,"

"Then where's your headband?"

"Oh," I reached into my bag and pulled it out. I had slide my headband in there early because I'm always afraid I'm going to lose it at the hospital. I showed it to him and said "I'm a medical ninja,"

"Oh really that's so cool...umm what's that?"

"Medical ninja use there chakra to heal wounds you get when you train. Also when you return from your mission we give you a check up to make sure everything is working right," I explained

"So that's were Kakashi sensei takes us after a mission!" He exclaims punching his fist into the palm of his hand I couldn't help but smile at him. He was acting like a little kid on Christmas morning. So excited that he had learned something new he was so adorable.

"Yeah…so kid I never did get your name," I said

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I'm going to be hokage someday," He yelled at the top of his lungs and gave me a big thumbs up sign.

"Oh are you?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright Naruto I can't wait to see that day,"

"Yeah me too what's your name Miss?" he asked

"Sophie… Sophie Kiyomizu,"

"Well nice to meet you Sophie but I gotta get going. I'm supposed to be meeting my sensei and team at the noodle bar," Naruto said and bowed quickly

"You too Naruto," I did the same and watched him run up to a group out side the bar that had a boy wearing the Uchiha clans' sigh which I assumed to be Sasuke Uchiha only survivor of the Uchiha clan, a girl with pink hair, and Kakashi Hatake the famous copy ninja. I had met him once before when I was delivering papers to the hokage. The hokage was apparently in a meeting and Kakashi was too so we talked a little before the hokage called him back.

"I really hope we'll meet again soon Naruto," I said quietly to myself then began walking to my apartment again. I hardly got two feet away when I heard a high pitch voice yell

"Sophie! Sophie!"

"Oh no," I whispered to myself I turned around to see Akako Suzuki. She was a nurse that I've worked with on many accessions. So much that I came to understand that she was a snob and had a problem with being over confident in her abilities. When clearly she had no clue what she was doing. She was one of toughs' bottle blonde girls with the big boobs who tan every other day and puts on way to much makeup! You know the kind of girl who uses her body to get what she wanted. She sleeps with about six guys a week and chitchat my ear off at work about it. Like yesterday apparently she slept with Might Gui and said

"He was amazing! I never knew a guy could move like that," in her annoying high pitched voices. That is something I don't want to know about! I like to keep the work place just that the work place. So as you can tell I clearly don't like her. I tried to keep walking acting like I didn't hear her but she grabbed my shoulder and spun me around

"Hey Sophie didn't you hear me?" She asked

"Oh no sorry Akako," I lied

"Well you need too get your hearing checked because I screamed your name," she said in her snotty way. I rolled my eyes and said

"Alright I'll do that right away. Akako what do you need anyway?"

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you ummm…," She looked around quickly. Then began pulling me back over to the noodle bar.

"Akako what the hell are you doing!?" I asked I was getting really annoyed. All I wanted to do was go home and get some fucking sleep! Is that a crime or something now because if so I didn't get the memo? I thought she was going to the noodle bar but instead she pulled me into the ally next to it.

"Do you remember what happened 12 years ago? It involved that boy you were talking too," she asked I raised my eyebrow

"No, I was traveling I finally came back about 8 years ago," I explained

"You didn't hear anything about it on your travels!" She hissed and sighed in frustration. "I guess I'll just have to tell you," she said "12 years ago a huge nine tailed fox demon attacked the village. It killed many people that night including my older brother," she said so quickly I could barley understand it "It seemed like no one could stop it but then the 4th hokage showed up and some how defeated it by He sealed the nine tailed fox into Naruto when he was a baby and died in the process. The 3rd hokage made it illegal to talk about the event so you never heard this from me okay,"

'Oh my god that's horrible he was just a baby to put something so evil in a child is just mind boggling to me' I thought to myself but I still didn't understand why Akako was telling me this.

"Okay sad story but I don't quiet get what your trying to explain," I said

"That he has killed hundreds of peole," she hissed. When she said that I saw red she didn't even know this boy! But she was judging him because of something he even do!

"Wait a second! You're going to treat a little boy like shit just because of something he didn't have a say in! And your treating him like shit for something he doesn't even know about! He probably doesn't know what it's like to actually be happy because people can't _except _him! That's…that's… so immature you are the adults for crying out loud!" I ranted at Akako then I turned from her and walked out of the ally. Akako followed me screaming

"Well he doesn't deserve to even be here in the village he is a monster!" now that was the wrong move on her part that only fluid the flame that she had started. I whipped around and glared at her

"And what gives you the right to say that! What did he actually do that was so terrible? No really enlighten me because it seems you have a list of things that he's done to you," she opened her moth to say something but I cut her off. "Have you ever thought of looking at yourself? You sleep with a different man every night. You come to work and talk about it like its some game you play! Do you even understand what you do to the men? After you're done using them to get what you want!"

"Now wait one second I do-," I cut her off

"You stay with them until they can't provide you what you want! You break the only shred of dignity they have and go running off to the bedroom with some other guy! But no it's not yourself you're complaining about it an innocent boy! Now that's just sick!" I was generally pissed because no child deserved to be treated like that and she had no right to be judging anyone like that. I was once in his position I didn't have a powerful demon locked inside me but a hidden jutsu that allowed me to control and manipulate my enemies' body. I could also use a jutsu that allowed me to remove any mark or seal. The village didn't understand me and my family had to lock me away.

"You're a bitch," Akako screeched at me then slapped me. People started to gather around use watching to see what would happen next.

"Yeah I know I am but I don't really care what other people think of me because I know in the end it really doesn't matter," I smiled then began to walk to my apartment

"Don't you turn your back to me! I'll…I'll," I turned around

"You'll what?"

"I'll kill you,"

"Okay hit me with your best shot," I raised my arms to the side welcoming her to try what ever she could throw at me. She glared at me then walked away.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you at work," I thought to myself

"Okay people there's nothing to see here," I said waling through the crowd of people. I walked back to my apartment. Changed into my pjs and got into bed.

"Finally," I sighed to myself drifting off to sleep

* * *

Okay what did you think should I keep going or no? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here chapter two I hope you like it but I have to thank **Dawn Princess of the DarkAngel **for giving me some ideas. I really do love it when you guys give me some ideas. I think I know what I may do next but I am still open to listening to some of your ideas. I also like to thank **sPaRkzZz, maruaderlove, and pizzafan123 **for reviewing!

_* I Do not own Naruto or any of the characters that I am using! I only Own my OC Sophie and a few other people sadly like Akako jk jk maybe*_

* * *

Chapter 2

*Kakashi Pov*

"Where is he," Sakura hissed for the millionth time looking up and down the crowded streets searching for Naruto. I got here thirty minutes ago but that doesn't say much. According to my students I am "ridiculous" late to everything training sessions, meeting up by the village gate before a mission, and planed team outings like today. "When Naruto gets here he's so going to get it!" Sakura mumbled to herself not letting up on her searching. I laughed a little and I could hear Sasuke snickering behind me from his spot in the noodle bar. Sakura whirled around glaring at me. "What's so funny sensei?" Sakura asked me in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh nothing just something I read," I lied Sakura crossed her arms and sighed

"What ever,"

"Don't worry Naruto just running a little late," I said I walked over and took a seat next to Sasuke. Trying to get away from the pinked haired girl but she just followed me in. She took the empty seat on my other side.

"A LITTLE late we all should have been here two hours ago! Sasuke and I waited here for an hour and a half before you got here!" she yelled in my ear

"But aren't I always late," I replied coolly that seemed to shut her up. I took full advantage of the moment. I pulled out Icha-Icha and began to read. We waited about another ten minutes in perfect silence but that was quickly broken.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. I was-," before Naruto could even finish his explanation I saw a flash of pink jump up and punch him square in the jaw.

"Where the hell have you been Naruto!?" Sakura shouted

"Ouch Sakura what was that for," Naruto whined rubbing the side of his face

"You're late!" she hissed she sat down again satisfied with her punishment.

"I'm sorry I was tired okay! After all that hard training Kakashi sensei did with us today I was warn-out. So I took a nap but I thought I'd be awake by the time we were supposed to meet here," Naruto explained

"That's why you set up your alarm clock idiot," Sasuke said rolling his yes not even looking at Naruto

"Why you little," Naruto lunged at Sasuke but I grabbed him and forced him to take a seat next to Sakura.

"Well we're all here so let's eat," I said quickly hoping to distract Naruto with food. It worked; I told them to order what ever they wanted. It was all on me which I soon came to regret after Naruto's tenth bowl of ramen. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a sea of people gathering around something. My team and I got up to go investigate what was going on. I saw two women in the middle of the mob. The first girl had blonde hair and was really tan; I think her name was Akako or something like that. The second girl I recognized instantly as Sophie Kiyomizu. She was well known for her skill in medical healing and I had gotten the chance to talk to her while waiting to turn in some of my mission reports to the hokage. Sophie seemed like a nice girl. She was petite and kind of short but what she lacked in height she defiantly gained in beautiful. She had pale skin that reminded me of the silver beams from the moon; eyes that sparkled like dark green gemstones, and long dark red hair which was braided to the side with a few strains of curly red hair left out.

"You're a bitch," the girl, Akako, shrieked at Sophie. Akako walked up to her and slapped her across the face. She didn't flinch or try to deflect the move she just stood there keeping her cool. Not showing the enemy what her next move will be. What she was really feeling; she kept total control of herself.

"Damn she must be one hell of a fighter," I heard one of the younger men behind me say to his friend. I couldn't help but agree with them. Then she said

"Yeah I know I am but I don't really care what other people think of me because I know in the end it really doesn't matter," she smirked then turned around and began to walk away

"Who is she?" Sakura asked amazed

"That's Sophie Kiyomizu, she's a medical ninja," Naruto said proud of himself for once knowing something that Sakura didn't. Akako looked surprised even stunned

"Don't you turn your back to me! I'll…I'll," Sophie spun around a new fire in her eyes.

"You'll what?"

"I'll kill you," Akako hissed she looked deranged ready to strike. Sophie was still smiling she raised my arms to the side.

"Okay hit me with your best shot," Akako thought about it for a second glaring at her then walked away shoving her way through the crowed.

"I wonder why she's so mad at Sophie she's a nice lady," Naruto said watching as Sophie made her way down the street. I was wondering the same exact thing maybe I'll ask her about it tomorrow the Hokage said that she would be at the second test.

"I don't know but it's probably nothing," I reassured him "I think it's time to call it a night. It's a big day tomorrow and you three will need your sleep,"

"Okay sensei," all three of them said in unison. Then we all went our separate ways. I walked home thinking about Sophie I couldn't seem to get her out of my head.

"What's gotten into me?" I asked myself quietly I climbed up the stairs ready to hit the hay but when I stepped onto the second floor I saw something that made my heart jump. Sophie was standing in front of a door that was only a few doors down from my own. She pulled out her key to the apartment and quickly let herself in. I had a feeling that I would see more of her very soon.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'd like to thank and **musicalShelly** for reviewing!

_***I do not own the Naruto series or the characters. The only thing I own is my kick butt jounin ninja Sophie :p :)***_

* * *

Chapter 3

*Sophie POV*

The next morning I got ready to go down to the second part of the exam. I stopped at the hospital to grab some basic supplies that might be needed. When I arrived I was shocked by how many kids pasted the first part of the exam normally that failed as many as fifty kids. During my Chunin exams the first half eliminated about ninety kids. Anko started handing out the waver forms to all the Genin. I spotted a little blur of orange jumping up and down which I assumed to be Naruto.

"Naruto is so energetic! I wonder how his team and Kakashi keep up with him," I thought to myself. I was the first one to arrive at the medical station I pulled out all the supplies out of my bag and started setting thing up. Out of a hospital of maybe hundred medical ninja there were no volunteered that were willing to help. I hoped things wouldn't get to crazy in there other wise I was screwed. I couldn't quiet shake off the feeling that something bad was going happen. I settled into the medical station and after an hour of sitting there I sense someone coming towards me. I grabbed the kunai hidden in my belt, a bad habit of mine. I felt them getting closer and closer finally Kakashi emerged from the trees. He stopped only a few feet in front of me.

"Hey Sophie," he greeted the sides of his mask crinkled forming a smile. I was surprised to see him that he wanted to talk to me! I wasn't well liked in the village the people respected me and what I did but they didn't except me. I didn't care though I had learned to ignore it. My grandfather would always tell me the little quote when I was younger. I would come home crying because none the kids wanted to play with me. Every time I explained to him what had happened he would say.

"No one can hurt you unless you let them. No one can make you feel bad you just allowed yourself to feel that way," I still use it! When my grandfather died five years ago, I was traveling at the time, no one even bother to tell his only living family member. They buried him the day after he died still. I was devastated for weeks I couldn't believe what they did. But one day that quote popped into my head and it made things a little easier.

"You remembered my name," I said looking away from him and returning to setting up the station.

"I do," he laughed he jumped over the counter taking a seat while he watch me put equipment away. "Do you remember mine?"

"Yes, Kakashi Hatake the famous copy ninja," I turned around "How may I help you today?"

"Nothing, you just looked a little lonely over here by yourself. So I thought I'd come over here and give you some company," he explained

"I like being alone," he raised his eye brow at me

"Oh really why's that?" I rolled my eyes I leaned up against the counter and folded my arms

"I- I just do! People just are stupid and complicated okay," I said quickly trying not to look at him. I heard him get up form his chair he made his way forward to me. He stopped only a few inched away from me. I looked up at him and was astonished by the color of his one eye that wasn't covered. It was dark blue like a dark ink; they seemed to trap my green eyes. It was as if I was in a trance I couldn't look away.

"You don't seem to get along with people, do you?" he smirked from underneath his mask

"No more like they don't want to get along," I said

"Like yesterday?" I frowned and pushed him back a little trying to walk away from him.

"Sophie wait," he grabbed my wrist I tried to pull away but he'd just tighten his grip each time I'd try.

"Let me go," I hissed

"What happened yesterday? You can trust me," he said I looked into his eyes and saw real sincerity in them

"It was about Naruto," I sighed "I ran into him yesterday when I was walking him from work. We talked for a while about what a Medical ninja is and other thing. He really is an interesting kid I can tell he always wanting to learn something new, determined, and kind of cute," I smiled I looked over at where Naruto stood next to Hinata Hyuga laughing and talking. "Anyway he left to catch up to you guys and I started walking home again but Akako caught up with me. She dragged me to the ally behind the noodle bar and told me about the demon attack in the village twelve. I was out traveling at the time .I didn't come back till about four years ago but surprisingly I never heard about it," I looked back at Kakashi he seemed tense listening carefully to what I was going to say next "She wanted me to hate an innocent boy who had no chose in the matter! Not like he begged for them to seal this beast in him! The village blames him for something he never did they treat him like he's not even human! I bet he hasn't felt like he's loved or cared before. How can you do that to a child it's so fucking messed!" Kakashi looked shocked that I would see Naruto as a person and not an animal like other people did. "I gave Akako a piece of my mind and I assumed you saw the rest," I finished he stood there for a second taking it all in.

"Your one amazing girl you know that," he grinned Kakashi squeezed my hand. I hadn't noticed that we were even holding hands. I could feel my face turning read I pulled away quickly and turned around. Just trying to hide the fact I was blushing.

"Thanks," I mumbled still not looking at him

"I have to get going but I hope we can talk again soon," he said I nodded and watched him as he met up with the other sensei's Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi.

"There's something different about him," I thought to myself

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Please Review! :)


End file.
